


One Week to Say Goodbye

by EmmaInu



Series: Voltron : Duality [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaInu/pseuds/EmmaInu
Summary: La guerre prenant un tournant catastrophique, Alfor a placé Allura en stase et compte l'envoyer, elle et Coran, sur Arus pour attendre une nouvelle génération de paladins. Coran dispose d'une semaine avant de la rejoindre. Une semaine pour penser à tout ce qu'il allait perdre. Une semaine pour chercher une autre solution. Une semaine pour se rappeler. Une semaine pour dire adieu.
Relationships: Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (onesided/past relationship), Allura & Coran (Voltron)
Series: Voltron : Duality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060331





	1. Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Week to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301925) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> **Note de l'auteur : Cette fic fait partie de l'univers de Voltron : Duality. Elle peut être lue à part du reste de la série, mais il y a quelques différences par rapport au dessin animé et beaucoup d'hypothèses de ma part. Si vous aimez cette histoire, je vous encourage à lire le reste de la série, en commençant par Another Word for Never.**
> 
> _Note de la traductrice : Les temps sont durs, chers lecteurs, et je n'arrive pas à traduire aussi vite que je le voudrais. Puisque j'avance si lentement sur Someplace Like Home, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas commencer à publier l'histoire complémentaire suivante, déjà complètement traduite et corrigée ! Nous voilà donc avec One Week to Say Goodbye, ou une semaine pour dire adieu. Je compte publier un chapitre tous les deux chapitres de SPLH,parce que SPLH fait référence à des évènements qui sont décrits ici, alors je préfère pas m'avancer trop ahah._
> 
> _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

— Nous ne pouvons pas perdre espoir !

La voix d'Allura, rendue stridente par le désespoir, fut presque engloutie par le hurlement des lasers qui s'abattaient sur les défenses du château-vaisseau. À l'extérieur, les forces de Zarkon les encerclaient. Le peu qu'il restait de la Garde de Voltron avait été anéanti. Les seules personnes qui restaient dans le château, autrefois si animé, étaient Allura, Coran, le roi Alfor et les paladins.

Ces quatre derniers se tenaient en retrait de la dispute entre Allura et son père, et Coran ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux : la plupart étaient d'accord avec Allura et voulaient continuer à se battre. Cela se montrait un peu différemment chez chaque paladin. Le paladin rouge, Keturah, était crispée et tremblait d'une rage rarement observée parmi les Altéens. Rukka, le paladin jaune, était presque aussi furieuse, mais sa colère bouillonnait depuis longtemps. Comme Zarkon, elle était Galra et elle avait pris sa trahison personnellement.

Sa, dans son armure verte, avait un air indéchiffrable et Meri – en fonction depuis peu, formée par la mère d'Allura, Lealle, pour reprendre son flambeau en tant que paladin bleu après sa mort – semblait déterminée, malgré sa peur évidente. Elle n'était pas aussi posée que les autres, ayant moins d'expérience, mais Coran savait qu'elle suivrait Allura dans la mort elle-même.

Mais Alfor était leur roi et avait ordonné aux paladins de rester au château. Ils pouvaient peut-être changer le cours de la bataille, certes, mais ils pouvaient aussi être capturés et Alfor ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir un lion tomber aux mains de Zarkon. Ils avaient tous vu ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ce genre de pouvoir.

Coran essayait de soutenir la décision d'Alfor, même si son cœur pleurait en pensant aux vies qui avaient été perdues ce jour-là. L'atmosphère sur la passerelle était glaciale et même le hurlement des alarmes ne pouvait briser le silence.

Alfor poussa un long soupir.

— Je suis désolé, Allura, dit-il avec un air résolu.

Il quitta son poste aux contrôles du château-vaisseau pour se placer devant sa fille, portant une main à sa joue.

— Si tout se passe bien, je te reverrai bientôt.

Même à dix travées de là, Coran put sentir le courant acéré et glacial de la quintessence passant du père à sa fille. Les yeux d'Allura s'agrandirent un peu alors qu'elle oscillait.

— Père… ?

Elle s'agrippa à Alfor d'une prise s'affaiblissant rapidement, mais Alfor la soutint alors que ses jambes la lâchaient. Il lui offrit un sourire, un sourire d'adieu.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'affaissa et Alfor la serra contre lui.

— Dors bien, ma fille.

Alfor la souleva dans ses bras, la berçant doucement comme il le faisait quand elle était enfant, alors qu'elle veillait trop tard pour son âge pour courir après Coran à travers le château, ou pour _être_ courue après, en réalité. Elle poussa un soupir, comme si elle se résignait et Alfor pivota.

Coran et les autres l'observaient, sous le choc, la bouche ouverte par des protestations non formulées. Alfor n'avait jamais fait taire sa fille de cette manière et avait toujours été calme et rationnel lors d'une dispute.

Ils se rendaient tous compte encore une fois combien les choses avaient changé depuis que Zarkon avait renoncé à ses idéaux.

Alfor rencontra le regard de Coran. Il avait l'air plus vieux et las que jamais depuis la mort de Lealle.

— Tu manigances quelque chose, dit Coran.

Ce n'était pas une question ; il connaissait Alfor depuis des siècles et reconnaissait cet air résigné. Cet air de pur entêtement.

Coran ne s'inquiéta pas avant de voir la culpabilité dans le regard d'Alfor.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Keturah.

— Fais-nous sortir de là, dit-il et, dès qu'elle hocha la tête après un moment de choc, il se tourna vers la porte, indiquant à Coran de venir avec lui.

Coran le suivit, comme il le faisait toujours, et les bruits de la bataille disparurent quand Keturah ouvrit un trou de ver pour les en éloigner.

Il voulait demander pourquoi Alfor avait endormi Allura. C'était une prouesse difficile, même pour lui. Lui et Keturah avaient été formés par le même moine pygnarate à obtenir un contrôle de leur quintessence impossible pour la plupart des Altéens. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un exercice de concentration pour Keturah, qui était aussi impétueuse et encline aux manœuvres suicidaires que tous les paladins rouges l'ayant précédée, mais Alfor s'était lui-même attaché à la magie de Pygnar.

Mais cette magie était épuisante.

Et pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Au milieu de la bataille ? Allura était assez mature pour accepter la décision d'Alfor, même quand elle n'était pas d'accord. Alfor aurait pu les éloigner de la bataille sans la rendre inconsciente.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle des régénérateurs cryogéniques, la confusion de Coran ne fit que s'accentuer. Mais il suivit Alfor à l'intérieur et activa une capsule à sa demande. La porte s'ouvrit avec un sifflement et Alfor plaça Allura à l'intérieur.

— En stase ? fit Coran, trop choqué pour prendre un air accusateur.

Alfor pivota pour lui sourire d'un air triste et désolé.

— Jusqu'à ce que cela soit à nouveau sans danger.

Coran pensa à la guerre qu'ils menaient. Zarkon, autrefois le paladin noir, utilisait son pouvoir et son influence comme un bélier pour abattre les défenses de tous les havres de paix que Voltron avait mis tant de temps et d'efforts à construire. Alfor tombait rapidement à court d'alliés, chaque peuple se faisant écraser ou se rendant avant de subir le courroux de Zarkon. Les troupes de support qui avaient suivi le Château des Lions à travers l'univers diminuaient lentement, retournant défendre leurs propres terres. Alfor avait naturellement donné son accord, mais certaines troupes avaient purement et simplement déserté.

C'était une sage décision, il semblerait. Ceux qui étaient restés étaient tous morts, désormais.

— Alors… tu as l'intention de piloter le lion noir ? demanda timidement Coran.

Le visage d'Alfor se tordit et il appuya sur un bouton pour enfermer Allura et démarrer le processus de mise en stase.

— Non.

Coran fronça les sourcils.

— On ne peut pas l'arrêter sans Voltron.

— Et sa connexion avec le lion noir est trop forte pour prendre le risque.

Alfor regarda la capsule d'Allura s'enfoncer dans le sol, puis se passa une main sur le visage.

— Si nous pouvions trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que le lion noir accepterait en tant que nouveau paladin, nous _pourrions_ tenter le coup. Mais je ne lui livrerai pas une telle arme sur un plateau d'argent.

Coran ne le contredit pas, ne faisant que grogner. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois. Coran, comme Keturah et Sa, pensait que le lion noir avait rompu son lien avec Zarkon quand ce dernier les avait trahis. Quand il avait tué Lealle, certainement. Aucun lion ne voudrait rester aux côtés d'un pilote qui avait tué sa camarade.

Mais Alfor soutenait que le lien existait encore. Il était peut-être affaibli, mais pas tant que ça, Zarkon pouvant encore s'en servir à ses fins. En théorie.

En pratique, ils allaient perdre la guerre et avaient besoin de toutes les armes en leur possession.

— Très bien, dit vivement Coran. Si Voltron ne fait partie du plan, alors… Quel _est_ le plan ?

— Une feinte, déclara Alfor, se grattant la nuque et évitant le regard de Coran. Nous tenterons un dernier assaut sur la flotte de Zarkon, mettrons en scène notre défaite et lui ferons croire que les autres lions ont été détruits afin de pouvoir les cacher.

Coran fronça les sourcils.

— Dans quel but ?

Au lieu de répondre, Alfor appuya sur un autre bouton et une deuxième capsule s'éleva du sol. Il se tourna vers Coran, le regard résolu.

— Toi et Allura prendrez le château et le lion noir et vous attendrez une nouvelle génération de paladins. Une fois que les quatre autres lions auront été réveillés et que les paladins se seront rassemblés au château, le lion noir sera libéré pour trouver son propre paladin.

— Prendre le château ? Alfor, tu veux dire…

Alfor ferma les yeux, sonnant le glas plus vite que n'importe quel laser.

— Oui, dit-il doucement. Je veux dire qu'il est temps de se dire adieu, mon ami.

* * *

Coran n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Quand il était lui-même enfant, il était bien trop occupé à créer des ennuis avec Alfor pour s'inquiéter de la famille qu'il aurait quand il serait grand. _Alfor_ était sa famille. La seule famille dont il aurait jamais besoin, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

En tant que jeune homme amoureux, il était encore plus convaincu qu'un enfant ne serait qu'un fardeau indésirable. Il s'accrochait encore à son rêve de marier Alfor et il pensait qu'ils seraient les pires parents qu'un enfant pourrait avoir, trop rebelles et malicieux pour qu'on leur confie la tâche de modeler un jeune esprit influençable, trop distraits par leurs ambitions et leurs devoirs pour lui donner l'attention qu'il méritait.

Puis Lealle était arrivée et Alfor était tombé amoureux. _Très_ amoureux. Coran avait essayé de lui en vouloir pour ce fait, mais elle avait la ruse d'une commerçante, le charme d'une diplomate et un humour mordant qui comblait le vide existant entre Coran et Alfor, un vide dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient conscience.

En bref, elle complétait parfaitement la gravité et l'aplomb d'Alfor et Coran ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer pour cela.

Il fut cependant un peu circonspect quand Lealle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

— Oh, dit Coran avec un enthousiasme forcé. Un enfant. C'est… inattendu.

Lealle rit, dansant autour d'Alfor avec un rougissement ravi qui faisait briller ses _glaes_ bleu foncé comme des pierres polies sur ses pommettes.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Elle couina un peu, ressemblant plus en cet instant à l'adolescente que Coran avait rencontrée cinquante ans plus tôt qu'au paladin et reine consort qu'elle était devenue.

Mais les bonnes manières n'avaient jamais été le point fort de Lealle. Elle pouvait en revêtir un masque, mais ne le faisait que très rarement et sans manquer de s'en plaindre.

— Tu seras le troisième, bien sûr, dit Lealle, s'arrêtant si brusquement que ses courtes boucles noires claquèrent contre son menton. Pas vrai ?

_Le troisième_.

C'était un immense honneur d'être invité à être le troisième de l'enfant d'Alfor et de Lealle, surtout alors que cet enfant prendrait un jour les commandes du Château des Lions et entraînerait une nouvelle génération de paladins. Être le troisième voulait dire faire partie de la famille, aider à élever l'enfant, être un confident, un camarade de jeu, un baby-sitter et un instituteur. C'était être là pour l'enfant, systématiquement, et prendre sa charge si, Altéa les en garde, quelque chose arrivait à Alfor et Lealle.

L'ancien terme, _troisième parent_ , n'était plus souvent utilisé, mais Coran pensait que cela le définissait parfaitement.

Il hésita. Il n'avait jamais voulu être père, mais si c'était difficile de dire non à l'air d'espoir timide d'Alfor, alors c'était tout simplement impossible face aux grands yeux caramel de Lealle.

— D'accord, dit Coran, parce qu'il savait que l'enfant d'Alfor ferait partie de sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et de toute façon, il avait un an pour s'y préparer.

(Ce qui, en réalité, ne lui suffit pas du tout.)

Le grand jour arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Coran et, quand il entendit la nouvelle, il abandonna son rapport à moitié terminé sur les stocks du château pour accourir à l'infirmerie au huitième étage.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, le cœur coincé dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfor n'en sorte la tête et attira Coran dans une étreinte à la fois épuisée et enchantée. L'énergie d'Alfor le poussa droit dans la pièce, où Lealle tenait un tout petit paquet dans ses bras.

— Elle s'appelle Allura, dit-elle. Viens la tenir.

Coran protesta, mais la main d'Alfor sur son dos était bien trop irrésistible et Lealle ne perdit pas de temps pour disposer ses bras correctement et poser la petite Allura dans le creux de son coude.

Coran se tut aussitôt.

— Oh, souffla-t-il, et Allura ouvrit les yeux – de magnifiques yeux bleus comme ceux de son père, assortis de fins cheveux argentés – pour découvrir la source de cette nouvelle voix.

Coran se figea, s'attendant à rencontrer des pleurs et des lamentations.

Mais Allura se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le torse de Coran, gargouillant avec contentement.

Elle était, décida Coran, la chose la plus magnifique qu'il avait jamais vue.


	2. Brothers

La place de Coran au Château des Lions était minime. Son père était issu d'une lignée de fermiers et avait hérité d'un petit terrain en dehors de la ville, où quelques personnes les aidaient à faire pousser des céréales et élever des yelmores. Le père de sa mère, en revanche, était un architecte célèbre. Bien qu'il soit d'origine modeste, il s'était fait un sacré nom et avait été choisi pour mener l'équipe de construction du château royal.

Honnêtement, Coran ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venus à construire un château-vaisseau. Peut-être que la famille royale avait décidé en cours de route qu'elle voulait voler, peut-être qu'il y avait eu quelques revers entre-temps… Quoi qu'il en soit, Coran était venu au monde deux cents ans après le début de ce projet. La structure externe était terminée, mais les réacteurs et de nombreux systèmes nécessaires à son maintien dans l'espace manquaient toujours.

Pour sa part, Coran s'impliquait peu dans la vie du château. Son grand-père l'amenait avec lui de temps en temps, lui permettant d'admirer les grandes tours fines et les murs d'un blanc parfait. Une fois par semaine, il venait porter du lait de yelmore aux cuisines.

C'était tout, au départ.

Ironiquement, ce n'était pas Coran le petit-fils de l'architecte qui attira l'attention d'Alfor, mais Coran le gardien de yelmores. Le jeune prince ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la construction du château, qui était le petit projet de sa mère, mais il aimait observer la cohue de serviteurs, de marchands, de gardes et de plaignants qui s'agitaient dans l'arrière-cour du château.

Coran avait apporté le lait de la semaine en transport, comme d'habitude, mais quand il eut fini de décharger et pivota pour remonter dans le véhicule, il trouva un garçon de son âge appuyé contre la porte ouverte, observant le tableau de bord.

Coran ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'arrêter de toucher à son transport, mais le garçon se redressa à son arrivée, penchant la tête de côté avant de lui sourire.

— C'est donc toi qui nous amènes du lait ?

Le prince Alfor.

Coran n'avait jamais rencontré Alfor, bien sûr. Il n'avait vu la reine Revalia qu'une fois, de loin, mais ses cheveux argentés étaient assez révélateurs, surtout quand ils contrastaient autant avec la peau sombre du prince. Il était vêtu d'une manière étonnamment peu formelle. Ses habits étaient de bonne facture, mais il aurait pu passer pour un marchand, peut-être même un portier.

(Voire encore moins que ça. Il y avait une tache de boue sur ses genoux et sa veste était légèrement froissée.)

Trop choqué pour s'incliner, saluer ou faire quoi que ce soit de vaguement approprié quand on rencontrait un prince, Coran dit simplement :

— Vous êtes le prince !

Le sourire d'Alfor s'agrandit.

— On me le dit souvent.

Il s'engouffra à nouveau dans le véhicule, appuyant sur des boutons au hasard.

— Comment ça marche, sinon ? Je ne suis jamais monté dans un transport. Comment ça se fait que tu as le droit d'en conduire un tout seul ? Mère ne veut pas que je m'approche d'un véhicule aussi gros.

— Ah… hésita Coran. (Comment était-on censé s'adresser à quelqu'un de la famille royale ? Et surtout à un prince qui touchait royalement à ses affaires ?) Vous ne devriez peut-être pas–

Avant que Coran ne puisse finir sa phrase, Alfor trouva l'accélérateur et le transport se lança en avant, droit dans un mur.

Alfor fit la grimace et Coran soupira.

— Ce qu'il faut savoir au sujet des transports, fit-il, c'est qu'ils ne traversent pas les murs.

La plupart des personnes de sang royal, se dit Coran, se seraient vexées, mais Alfor se contenta de rire, le suivant pour évaluer les dégâts.

— Ce n'est pas trop endommagé, si ? Je paierai les réparations, bien sûr.

— Non, non.

Coran activa la marche arrière et sortit le transport du mur. Il descendit et alla voir à l'avant.

— C'est juste une éraflure, annonça-t-il en tapotant la coque avec ses phalanges. Ce bébé est fait pour durer.

Alfor poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se raidit à la vue de plusieurs soldats royaux avançant dans leur direction.

— Encore désolé, dit-il rapidement. Mais je ne suis pas censé être là en ce moment. C'est l'heure des leçons d'étiquette.

Il pivota pour filer, mais s'arrêta net.

— Attends, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

— Coran.

Alfor sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Eh bien, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Coran.

* * *

Une rencontre fortuite en entraîna une autre, puis cela devint une habitude et Coran se retrouva bientôt à passer presque tous les jours au château en tant que compagnon royal d'Alfor. (« Une sorte d'ami embauché, » avait dit Alfor, l'air un peu gêné.) Coran trouvait ça ridicule, surtout qu'il n'était payé qu'en nourriture et en vêtements, ses blouses de fermier n'étant pas exactement conformes aux standards du château.

Enfin, c'était amusant, même si Coran devait assister à toutes les leçons d'Alfor. C'était censé aider Alfor à se concentrer, mais ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse, si on lui demandait son avis. Ils passaient généralement la leçon à s'échanger des petits mots, ce qui les forçait à reprendre la moitié du sujet par la suite.

Coran n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Rien à l'univers, d'ailleurs.

Ainsi, quand le château fut prêt à décoller une trentaine d'années plus tard pour patrouiller les étoiles aux côtés de Voltron, la question de quoi faire ne se posa même pas.

— Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Alfor, visiblement horrifié.

Coran perdit de son enthousiasme. Il frotta le devant de sa nouvelle veste militaire et joua avec la lanière de son sac.

— J'ai rejoint la Garde de Voltron, répéta-t-il.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Eh bien, je n'allais pas te laisser partir à la découverte de l'univers sans moi, pas vrai ?

C'était tellement évident. Coran n'en revenait pas d'avoir à s'expliquer. Lui et Alfor étaient désormais majeurs. Alfor n'avait plus besoin d'un compagnon royal, surtout dans l'espace, mais il n'était pas encore roi, donc il ne pouvait pas employer Coran à bord du château-vaisseau.

La Garde était pour Coran le seul moyen de le suivre.

— Oh, Coran… soupira Alfor, le regardant avec chagrin et pitié.

La fierté de Coran le quitta et il baissa les yeux. L'instant d'après, cependant, Alfor s'avança pour lui donner une tape chaleureuse dans le dos. Son sourire n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux, mais c'était mieux que l'horreur qui y dansait.

— Très bien, alors. Bienvenue à bord.

* * *

Coran fixa la capsule cryogénique vide qu'Alfor lui avait préparée.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-il.

Il se sentait à nouveau jeune et dépassé, comme lors de son bref séjour parmi la Garde de Voltron. Il n'était pas fait pour être soldat. Il n'était pas brave. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ été le genre d'homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que suivre Alfor, même en tant que conseiller, même lors de leurs disputes.

Alfor avait l'air coupable, comme s'il avait conscience de l'abîme qu'il venait d'ouvrir aux pieds de Coran et dans lequel il comptait le pousser.

— C'est le seul moyen. Avec de la chance, le temps que de nouveaux paladins apparaissent, Zarkon sera devenu trop confiant et relâchera sa vigilance. Mais ils auront besoin de toi et d'Allura pour les guider.

— Non.

Alfor cligna des yeux.

— Pardon ?

Coran ravala le nœud dans sa gorge et secoua la tête.

— Non, répéta-t-il avec plus de force. Je ne te quitterai pas.

— Il le faut. Allura aura besoin de toi.

— Et toi, Alfor ? voulut savoir Coran. Que vas-tu faire ? Te cacher ?

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Alfor ne se cacherait jamais quand l'univers avait besoin de lui. Il préférerait mourir et si c'était le cas, Coran comptait bien rester à ses côtés.

Il serra les dents.

— C'est du suicide.

— C'est la seule solution pour que l'univers retrouve la paix.

— _Mourir_ _?_ s'enquit Coran. Laisser Zarkon parvenir à ses fins ?

Alfor détourna le regard, ce qu'il faisait rarement. Il n'était donc pas sûr de son plan, ce qui était une bonne chose. C'était un très mauvais plan.

— Ce n'est que temporaire, dit doucement Alfor. Nous ne pouvons pas le battre avec nos forces actuelles et nous ne pouvons _pas_ laisser cette guerre s'éterniser. Tant de personnes sont déjà mortes par ma faute.

— Il _doit_ y avoir un autre moyen.

— Alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

Coran ferma la bouche. En vérité, il cherchait une solution depuis le début du conflit. Comme tout le monde. Plus l'armée de Zarkon grossissait, plus ses ennemis cherchaient à mettre fin à la guerre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté avait échoué. Voltron était leur seul espoir, mais le lion noir avait obstinément refusé de choisir un autre paladin.

Le sourire d'Alfor n'aurait pas déteint lors d'un enterrement, sombre et triste. Un signe de compassion et un effort pour conférer un peu de force aux survivants.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Coran le savait, mais ne comptait pas l'admettre.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre ? Mettons Allura et le château à l'abri dès maintenant et laisse-moi rester avec toi.

— Et quand Allura se réveillera, mon ami ? demanda Alfor. La laisserais-tu affronter cet univers toute seule ?

Ces mots frappèrent Coran de plein fouet et son regard se posa sur la trappe qui renfermait la capsule d'Allura dans le sol. L'abandonnerait-il pour rester avec Alfor ? Le _pourrait-il_ ?

Non. Alfor avait raison, maudit soit-il. Allura avait besoin de lui et Coran ne lui tournerait jamais le dos, même pour Alfor.

Ravalant un nœud d'émotions, Coran se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur et plus vieil ami.

— Une semaine, dit-il. Laisse-moi encore une semaine pour changer la donne.

— Et si rien ne change ?

— Alors… (Coran ferma les yeux.) Je ferai ce que tu veux. Je partirai avec Allura et tu courras à ta perte.

Il secoua la tête, se demandant depuis quand l'univers était si cruel.

— Laisse-moi simplement une dernière chance de te sauver.

Alfor sourit, tapant le dos de Coran.

— Une dernière chance de réaliser l'impossible.


	3. Uncle

— Faut être plus rapide que ça si tu veux être ma nounou, tonton Rannie !

La voix d'Allura résonna dans les couloirs, attirant plus d'un regard. Les étages du château-vaisseau n'étaient pas si fréquentés que ça, mais on y trouvait toujours quelqu'un : les paladins et leurs familles profitant d'un moment de calme entre deux appels à l'aide, des conseillers portant des rapports de missions récentes, des serviteurs vaquant à leurs occupations, des officiers de la Garde de Voltron allant assister à une réunion…

Coran leur sourit avec gêne alors qu'il pourchassait la princesse. Elle avait traversé l'enfance avec toute la flamboyance d'un toffleur sifflant chassant un zizata irisé et se précipitait désormais dans l'adolescence.

— Excusez-moi, pardon, laissez passer.

Coran, comme il l'avait découvert en devenant le précepteur principal d'Allura, était étonnamment un bon contorsionniste. Il se devait de l'être s'il voulait arriver à suivre la princesse. Elle pouvait plonger entre les jambes et se laisser glisser sous des plateaux flottants contenant des extraits de minerais, des rafraîchissements ou des documents en attente de signature, mais Coran ne pouvait que zigzaguer poliment pour éviter tout spectateur curieux sur son chemin.

Allura s'arrêta au tournant suivant, ses tresses fouettant l'air alors qu'elle jetait un œil en arrière pour voir où en était Coran. Elle sourit et s'enfuit dans le couloir voisin.

Coran se jeta à sa suite et fonça droit dans Keturah.

Elle grogna à l'impact et Lealle dut s'appuyer contre le mur, riant à gorge déployée.

— Par les anciens, Coran ! On dirait un yupper en fuite trébuchant sur ses propres oreilles.

— Si par là tu veux dire qu'il est maladroit, embêtant et ferait mieux d'être tenu en laisse, marmonna Keturah, repoussant Coran en se relevant.

Elle épousseta la robe à dentelle rouge qu'elle portait et renifla avec dédain face au sourire contrit que lui lança Coran.

— Je suis désolé, paladin du feu.

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux (trop courts après son dernier passage chez le coiffeur, bien qu'il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait la manière dont ils se dressaient comme la crête d'un lézard seva), puis regarda Allura qui se cachait désormais derrière les jambes de sa mère.

— Tu te réfugies derrière le paladin de l'eau, à ce que je vois. Vilaine petite fille.

Lealle portait une jupe fendue sur un leggings fin et Allura s'était enroulée dedans, souriant à Coran avec de grands yeux innocents qui la laissaient habituellement s'en tirer à bon compte.

Eh bien, pas cette fois. Pas quand la reine était là pour témoigner de la manière dont il s'occupait de la princesse. Coran se redressa, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Allura.

— Non non non. Tu connais les règles, Princesse. Garde tes forces pour la salle d'entraînement. Si tu as tant d'énergie à revendre, autant te faire affronter le gladiateur.

Allura écarquilla les yeux. Elle se défit rapidement des jupes de sa mère et se jeta sur Coran, le serrant à la taille avec assez de force pour lui faire retenir un grognement de douleur.

— Oh oui, allons-y ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça fait des _siècles_ que tu ne m'as pas laissée affronter le gladiateur ! Je peux essayer le niveau trois cette fois ?

Coran lança un regard nerveux à Lealle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se mette en colère en entendant « niveau trois », mais elle souriait derrière sa main. Bien sûr. N'ayant pas grandi dans un château, elle avait sûrement eu son lot de bagarres, enfant. Keturah, quant à elle, fusillait Coran du regard comme si elle s'apprêtait à courir se plaindre auprès d'Alfor de la manière dont il mettait la vie de la princesse en danger.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Coran tapota gentiment la tête d'Allura.

— Peut-être le niveau deux, dit-il, et les épaules d'Allura s'affaissèrent.

— Tu ne me laisses _jamais_ essayer le niveau trois, souffla-t-elle. J'ai déjà _battu_ un niveau deux.

— Une fois, dit Coran. Et combien de fois as-tu vaincu le niveau un avant d'être autorisée à progresser ?

Le grognement qu'elle produisit en réponse donna l'impression qu'elle avait passé une centaine d'années sur le niveau un et non simplement sept. Mais son visage s'égaya presque aussitôt et elle s'éloigna de Coran en courant pour aller tacler un jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir.

— Zarkon ! cria Allura.

Le jeune Galra tituba au soudain poids accroché à sa taille, mais sa surprise laissa rapidement place à un sourire affectueux.

— Bonjour, Princesse.

Allura pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux le regarder.

— Tu ne vas pas encore _t'entraîner_ , hein ?

Zarkon rit.

— Je viens de finir, en fait.

Zarkon avait seize standards, ce qui semblait très jeune après toute une vie passée parmi les Altéens. Cela faisait soixante ans que Coran avait quitté sa planète natale pour visiter les étoiles, soixante ans qu'Alfor et Lealle s'étaient mariés et presque autant qu'Allura était née.

Mais Zarkon était jeune, même pour quelqu'un de son peuple, à peine sorti de l'enfance lui-même. Il avait rejoint la Garde de Voltron quelques saisons plus tôt, quand Voltron avait sauvé sa planète des Vkullors. Lui et d'autres jeunes à travers l'univers qui rêvaient de devenir paladins étaient formés par Alfor et les paladins actuels. Le programme d'entraînement ne promettait pas l'obtention d'un lion, mais quand un paladin quittait sa place parmi Voltron, Alfor se tournait d'abord vers ceux qu'il avait entraînés pour tester la possibilité d'un lien avec les lions. Deux des cinq successions qui avaient eu lieu depuis le début de cette tradition venaient de ce groupe : il s'agissait de Keturah et Lealle. Zarkon était plus déterminé que la plupart à suivre leurs illustres traces.

— Ça veut dire que tu peux t'entraîner avec _moi_ ? Tonton Rannie allait me faire affronter le gladiateur. Je suis au niveau _trois_ , maintenant !

— Non, je… je ne pense pas avoir donné mon accord, dit Coran, vacillant juste un peu quand Allura tourna une moue boudeuse dans sa direction.

Il se reprit et sourit à Zarkon.

— De plus, je pense que ce jeune homme a besoin d'une pause.

L'entêtement durcit la mâchoire de Zarkon.

— Je peux encore continuer.

Coran résista à l'envie de rire. Bien sûr que Zarkon le prendrait comme une insulte. Il était du genre fier, malgré sa jeunesse. Peut-être _à cause_ de sa jeunesse, en fait. Il suffisait de lui dire de se reposer pour qu'il prenne cela comme un défi à travailler encore plus.

Avant que Zarkon et Allura ne puissent se défier de faire face au gladiateur à son plus haut niveau, Coran se racla la gorge.

— En fait, je pense que c'est l'heure de notre jeu d'eshet hebdomadaire, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Zarkon de grogner.

— Pourquoi es-tu si _obsédé_ par ce jeu, Coran ?

— C'est une ancienne et nombre tradition altéenne !

— Et il y est bien trop doué pour que quiconque puisse l'y vaincre, marmonna Lealle. Je le sais bien. Alfor essaie de trouver une stratégie gagnante depuis des années.

Coran sourit, puis donna une tape dans le dos de Zarkon. Le garçon trébucha et se frotta l'épaule d'un air maussade.

— Ce sera bon pour toi ! Tu veux piloter le lion noir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu sois doté d'un esprit de stratège si tu veux être à la tête de Voltron.

Cela ralluma l'étincelle dans les yeux de Zarkon.

— Très bien, dit-il. Une dernière partie.

Keturah ricana.

— Tu dis ça toutes les semaines.

— Et toutes les semaines, je m'améliore.

— Bien sûr.

Avec un soupir, Keturah leva une main en signe d'au revoir et s'éloigna, Lealle à sa suite.

— Dis-moi si tu parviens à le battre. Ça fera du bien de le voir tomber de son trône pour une fois.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Coran alors qu'elles s'en allaient.

— Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu ne m'as jamais battu, toi non plus.

Keturah pivota, ses _glaes_ rouges brillant vivement sur ses joues pâles. Elle lui jeta un regard rageur, mais ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Keturah n'était pas le paladin rouge pour rien ; elle était tout en petits tours tape-à-l'œil et n'avait pas du tout la patience nécessaire pour l'eshet. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer ni de se vexer quand elle finissait inévitablement par perdre.

— Peut-être que tu devrais écouter le roi Alfor ! lui lança Coran. Un peu de méditation te conférera peut-être la concentration nécessaire pour durer plus de deux tours.

Les joues de Keturah rosirent et elle rougit d'autant plus quand Lealle se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle grogna et repoussa Lealle avant de s'en aller, bouillonnante.

Coran rit doucement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes à sa charge.

— Tu sais quoi, Zarkon ? Je vais y aller doucement avec toi cette semaine. Tu peux jouer contre Allura !

— Elle ? dit Zarkon, plissant les lèvres. C'est une enfant.

— Ah, mais elle a l'esprit aiguisé.

— Tu n'es pas obligé si tu as trop peur, Zarkon, fit innocemment Allura en battant des cils.

L'œil de Zarkon tiqua.

— Très bien, dit-il. Mais seulement pour que _tu_ n'aies pas à affronter Coran.

* * *

— On ne peut pas reculer devant ce combat, dit Rukka en se levant brusquement, regardant les autres comme si elle s'attendait à être contredite.

La salle de réunion était silencieuse. Comme toujours, se rappela Coran. Que le château soit désormais vide (mis à part pour sa présence, celle d'Alfor et des quatre paladins, ainsi qu'Allura qui reposait dans sa capsule cryogénique) ne changeait pas de manière tangible le silence de _cette_ pièce.

On en avait pourtant l'impression. Elle qui offrait autrefois un répit face à l'agitation du château, un endroit où Alfor pouvait discuter de traités ou de plans de bataille, offrait désormais la même impression de vide qui planait sur toutes les pièces ces derniers temps.

Voyant que tout le monde était d'accord avec elle, Rukka chancela. Ses oreilles tombèrent et elle leur lança un regard timide avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans son siège. Les Galras ne rougissaient pas (ou en tout cas, cela ne se voyait pas), mais Coran imaginait qu'elle serait en train de le faire si elle était Altéenne.

— On ne peut pas… on ne peut pas arrêter de se battre. On est _Voltron_. Protéger l'univers est notre _boulot_.

— Nous ne sommes qu'une _partie_ de Voltron, corrigea Sa d'un ton fatigué.

Il ne fit pas remarquer la chaise vide de Zarkon par cruauté, il était simplement réaliste et Altéa savait qu'ils en avaient bien besoin.

— Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter Zarkon sans paladin noir et nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'exposer le lion noir alors qu'il pourrait le voler. (Il marqua une pause, se frottant la nuque.) Le roi Alfor a peut-être raison.

Cette fois-ci, Meri se leva plus rapidement que Rukka.

— Tu ne peux pas _sérieusement_ suggérer qu'on sauve notre peau en laissant notre roi _mourir_.

Meri était jeune pour un paladin : elle avait une décennie de moins qu'Allura, du haut de ses cent quarante ans. Elle était assez grande pour qu'on la considère comme une adulte, mais à peine. Dans des circonstances ordinaires, Coran ne pensait pas qu'on l'aurait autorisée à se présenter devant le lion bleu pour tester la possibilité d'un lien, même si le roi Alfor l'avait formée personnellement.

Mais les circonstances étaient tout sauf ordinaires et Meri avait été choisie à peine deux jours après la mort de Lealle, comme si Blue avait conscience de l'enjeu et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire son deuil.

Coran n'enviait pas Meri. C'était la plus jeune des paladins et malgré son inexpérience, elle faisait partie de la dernière ligne de défense contre l'armée de Zarkon, dans une guerre mettant en jeu le destin de l'univers. Mais elle supportait bien la pression. C'était une force tranquille, plus discrète que l'énergie tumultueuse et la gracieuseté de Lealle. Là où la mère d'Allura était un feu de joie, Meri rappelait la douce lueur d'un cristal. Avec le temps, elle aurait fait partie des meilleurs.

Elle était désormais debout, frémissante, ses flamboyants cheveux rouges claquant sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se tournait pour fusiller les autres du regard. Sa chevelure contrastait beaucoup avec sa peau sombre et les _glaes_ violets sur ses pommettes semblaient briller sous l'émotion.

— Je ne _fuirai pas_ ce combat.

Sa renifla, peu convaincu, et frotta les marquages noirs qui traversaient son nez. Ses oreilles en forme d'antennes tremblèrent, mais rien d'autre ne trahit ses émotions.

— Je n'ai pas dit que cette idée me _plaît_. Mais nous _devons_ la prendre en considération. Nos alternatives pourraient bien nous mener à un univers où Voltron se retrouverait entre les mains d'un tyran.

— Alors nous sacrifions notre ami, notre _roi_ , pour nous sauver de la culpabilité d'un échec ? intervint Keturah avec un rire amer. Tu as toujours été lâche, Sa.

Les yeux de Sa se mirent à briller dangereusement.

— Nous ferons le nécessaire pour sauver autant de vies que possible.

— Et laisser Zarkon ravager toutes les planètes se trouvant sur le chemin d'ici à Altéa sans rien faire n'est _pas_ la manière de s'y prendre, siffla Keturah.

Son ton était venimeux, bien qu'à peine plus élevé que la normale. Le temps où elle criait et chargeait tête baissée au combat était loin derrière elle, tempéré par l'âge et l'entraînement, faisant d'elle la meilleure stratège des paladins.

Désormais, elle soutenait fermement Coran, tout comme Rukka et Meri, Sa restant indécis. Coran aurait dû être heureux de voir les meilleurs guerriers de l'univers montrer leur dévouement à mener à bien ce combat. Il aurait dû être heureux de ne pas être le seul à empêcher Alfor de se sacrifier juste pour gagner du temps.

Pourtant, alors qu'il écoutait les arguments de Keturah, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'émotion l'avait aveuglée à la réalité de la situation. Ce dont ils avaient besoin n'était pas de balancer les quatre cinquièmes de la plus grande arme de l'univers à la figure de Zarkon. Ils avaient besoin d'alliés. Ils avaient besoin de temps.

Ils avaient besoin d'un paladin noir qui pourrait rivaliser avec Zarkon.

Les paladins se chamaillaient toujours sur le même sujet. La frustration durcissait leur ton et sans autre cible disponible, ils avaient commencé à s'en prendre les uns aux autres. Leur lien s'était brisé quand Zarkon avait assassiné Lealle et ne s'était jamais vraiment reformé.

Coran resta silencieux, essayant de trouver une tactique à laquelle ils n'avaient pas déjà réfléchi et rejeté. Mais la pure vérité était qu'ils n'avaient rien. Ni alliés, ni armes, ni temps. Zarkon avait pris le dessus de la guerre et il ne leur laisserait pas la main de sitôt. Alfor les laissa se disputer encore un peu avant de se lever. Aussitôt, la salle plongea dans le silence.

— Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part, dit-il. Les yeux de Zarkon sont partout à l'heure actuelle. Examinez la situation et si vous trouvez un plan viable, vous savez où me trouver. En attendant, reposez-vous et restez sur vos gardes. Zarkon pourrait nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Il s'en alla, coupant toute conversation. Un par un, les autres quittèrent la pièce, Sa en tête, marmonnant dans sa barbe, puis Rukka, au bord des larmes. Meri lança un regard triste et fatigué à Coran en partant, mais l'attention de ce dernier était portée sur Keturah.

— Tu prépares quelque chose.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec un air prudent.

— Non.

Coran sourit.

— Le rouge t'habille jusqu'au bout des ongles, paladin du feu. Toujours à chercher la bagarre, toujours un peu trop prête à risquer ta vie. Le fait que tu aies appris à comploter ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle pivota et Coran l'arrêta.

— Ne fais pas ça, dit-il. Je t'en prie ? Nous avons déjà tant perdu. Nous ne pouvons pas te perdre, toi aussi.

Keturah s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, observant la main de Coran sur son bras, l'expression indéchiffrable.

— Lealle était… une amie. Une bonne amie. (Elle leva les yeux et sa tension se montrait un peu dans les plis de son front.) Je refuse de laisser son assassin s'en tirer comme ça.

— Il ne restera pas impuni, lui assura Coran. Nous _trouverons_ un moyen de l'arrêter. Mais se précipiter seule ne servira à rien.

Le spectre d'un sourire traversa son visage, s'en allant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Non, dit-elle. Il faudra qu'on soit tous ensemble. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de… convaincre Alfor que le combat vaut la peine d'être poursuivi.

Coran n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait, mais Keturah s'éloigna, disparaissant dans les couloirs du château silencieux avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire.


	4. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les chapitres précédents (vu que je vous ai fait patienter autant pour la suite) : Convaincu que la guerre est perdue d'avance avec une équipe de paladins croulant sous le poids de leurs erreurs, Alfor décide de mettre Allura en stase et de l'envoyer, elle et Coran, sur une planète isolée dans l'attente de nouveaux paladins non éprouvés par les batailles. Coran, sachant que ce plan signifierait la mort de tous ses amis, persuade Alfor de lui laisser une semaine pour trouver une autre solution. Les autres paladins ne sont pas non plus d'accord avec le sacrifice d'Alfor et Keturah, le paladin rouge, semble préparer quelque chose.

— Nous ne pouvons plus nier les faits. Zarkon nous a trahis.

Le ton d'Alfor était plus froid que la glace, sa posture raide et formelle face au chaos que ses paroles engendrèrent.

— Quoi ? siffla Lealle.

Rukka abattit son poing sur la table de la salle de conférence.

— Comment ça ? Est-ce au sujet de mon peuple ? Je vous ai dit–

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Allura. A-t-il enfin répondu à tes transmissions ?

Alfor leva la main pour demander le silence et les paladins se rassirent lentement. Le malaise gagna la table, qui aurait pu accueillir une plus grande assemblée que les sept hommes et femmes qui y étaient installés. Coran savait que cela se passerait mal, mais il s'était au moins attendu à ce que les paladins sachent se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'Alfor ait fini de parler. Mais cela faisait un moment que la suspicion et la douleur s'étaient accumulées. Ils y avaient tous pensé, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le disait à voix haute.

_Zarkon nous a trahis._

Coran était avec Alfor quand la nouvelle leur était parvenue près d'une heure plus tôt et le choc ne s'était toujours pas évaporé. Ils le savaient depuis des mois, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu y croire. Alfor avait attendu de pouvoir confirmer ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, puis avait rassemblé Allura et les quatre paladins restants dans la salle de conférence.

_Ils méritent de le savoir en premier_ , avait dit Alfor.

Coran en avait convenu, mais même alors, c'était difficile de rester assis alors qu'Alfor leur annonçait ce qui s'était passé et de voir le choc se transformer en horreur, en rage.

— Vous savez tous que la flotte galra s'est mise à envahir d'autres mondes ces derniers mois, dit Alfor.

Comment il parvenait à garder un visage impassible, Coran ne le saurait jamais. Vingt minutes plus tôt, il était pâle et tremblant, la rage alternant avec une douleur si profonde qu'elle le laissait sans voix.

— Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Zarkon depuis que je l'ai envoyé intervenir et cela n'a pas changé. Mais ce matin, la flotte a complètement changé de tactique.

Alfor appuya sur un bouton au bout de la table et un hologramme apparut. Des astéroïdes défilaient lentement dans l'espace, trop rapprochés pour que cela soit une ceinture normale. Les paladins froncèrent les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

— Voici tout ce qu'il reste d'Ielta.

Sa hoqueta, ses oreilles frémissant.

— Du cluster Doménata ? Mais–

— Je sais.

Bien que contrôlée, la voix d'Alfor laissa filtrer une once de colère. Le cluster Doménata était une partie très riche de l'espace, aux planètes densément peuplées et une plate-forme de trafic interstellaire. Ielta était le siège de l'alliance locale et le foyer de trois milliards d'habitants d'une douzaine de races différentes. Elle était connue de tout l'univers comme un centre d'art et de commerce.

Et maintenant elle n'était plus.

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau. Lealle murmurait avec horreur ; Sa réfléchissait au genre d'arme qu'il fallait pour réduire une planète en morceaux ; Rukka défendait Zarkon et son peuple, insistant d'une petite voix que ce n'était le travail que d'une petite fraction, que sûrement la plupart des Galras s'opposaient encore à ce nouveau régime. Keturah et Allura étaient les seules à rester silencieuses, regardant chacune Alfor.

— Ce n'est pas tout, finit par dire Allura, coupant les bavardages. N'est-ce pas ?

Alfor ferma les yeux, ayant soudainement l'air d'avoir perdu quelques années de sa vie.

— J'en ai parlé à toutes les sources dont je dispose dans la zone et toutes m'ont rapporté la même chose : le lion noir a mené l'attaque contre Ielta.

— Non.

Ce mot sembla se déformer en passant la bouche de Lealle, un hoquet plus qu'un rejet.

Rukka porta les mains à ses lèvres.

— Il… _quoi_ ?

— Je ne sais pas quand Zarkon a changé d'allégeance, dit Alfor, mais je suspecte qu'il m'ait manipulé depuis déjà un bout de temps. Sûrement depuis le début de nos ennuis avec les Galras.

Les oreilles de Rukka s'abaissèrent.

— _Zarkon_ aurait soulevé cette armée ? Il serait le responsable de tout ceci ? Ça… ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ses mots. Ils avaient tous noyé leurs doutes depuis que Zarkon avait cessé tout contact avec eux, résolus à nier malgré les preuves croissantes. Ils avaient fait fi de la vérité malgré les Galras qu'ils rencontraient à chaque tournant, ralentissant de leur mieux l'extension de ce que certains avaient commencé à appeler l'Empire Galra. L'ennemi était fort, il ne pouvait pas s'agir que de la flotte que les espions d'Alfor avaient repérée. Les Galras savaient comment se battait Voltron et semblaient prêts à les contrer à chaque fois.

La présence de Zarkon à Ielta n'aurait pas dû les surprendre autant, mais tout le monde avait désespérément voulu croire en lui.

Lealle fut la première à bouger, poussant sa chaise et se levant.

— _Non_.

Le visage d'Alfor s'assombrit.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, Lealle, mais–

— Non ! C'est de Zarkon qu'on parle. Notre _ami_ ! Ce doit être une erreur.

Avec une inspiration contrôlée, Alfor fit disparaître l'hologramme.

— J'ai vu les enregistrements. Zarkon était bien là. Et il n'essayait pas d'empêcher l'attaque.

— Alors nous devons l'arrêter.

Cela venait de Keturah, les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'Alfor les avait tous réunis. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais l'attention soudaine ne la fit pas flancher :

— S'il attaque des planètes innocentes, nous devons nous battre.

— Nous ne sommes pas certains que c'est ce qu'il fait, dit Lealle, implorante.

Sa secouait déjà la tête.

— En réalité, si. Nous le savons depuis longtemps.

— Zarkon a violé son serment, murmura Allura ; son choc s'estompait également et elle regarda son père avec aplomb. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit Rukka, portant son deuil comme un voile mortuaire mais parlant avec conviction. Il est seul et nous sommes quatre.

Alfor ralluma le projecteur holographique, affichant une image différente. Il avait déjà préparé quelques plans d'attaque contre Zarkon et son armée, des plans vicieux et critiques visant à combler son indécision des dernières semaines. En tant que roi, en tant que guide des paladins, Alfor se sentait responsable de leur conduite et aucun argument de Coran n'avait su le persuader du contraire.

Les paladins écoutèrent sombrement les plans d'Alfor, acquiesçant en temps voulu. Keturah présenta d'autres idées, Sa réfléchit aux améliorations qu'il pourrait apporter à leur arsenal. Un par un, ils arrêtèrent de penser à Zarkon comme le paladin noir et commencèrent à le voir comme un autre ennemi qu'ils devaient abattre pour le bien de l'univers.

Tous sauf Lealle.

— Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? demanda-t-elle, la voix aussi froide et cassante que la glace.

Les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour du visuel holographique d'Alfor, mais Lealle était restée à sa place, figée.

— Quelques rapports d'on ne sait où dans l'univers, et vous voilà prêts à passer une corde autour du cou de Zarkon ! Sommes-nous des défenseurs ou des tyrans ?

Sa remua sur son siège.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il en est, Lealle–

— C'est _exactement_ ce qu'il en est ! Vous êtes aveuglés par votre peur ! Nous ne savons pas si Zarkon s'est allié à cette flotte. Même si c'est le cas, nous ne savons pas _pourquoi_. Quelqu'un d'autre a peut-être attaqué Ielta et Zarkon se trouvait là pour arrêter ce nouvel ennemi ! C'est peut-être un autre conquérant ; vous _savez_ comment Zarkon réagit face à tout ce qui lui rappelle les Vkullors. Et pourtant, vous êtes tous là, prêts à sortir les lions pour le dévorer. Sans poser de questions, sans la moindre pitié. En quoi est-ce différent des forces contre lesquelles nous nous sommes battus depuis que nous avons été choisis par nos lions ?

— La différence, dit Keturah, c'est que Zarkon a un lion de Voltron à sa disposition. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, qui le fera ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lealle.

— Nous devons au moins lui donner une chance. Les années passées ensemble ne signifient donc rien pour vous ? Zarkon n'est pas un belligérant déchaîné quelconque. C'est notre _ami_. Notre _frère_ ! Pourquoi êtes-vous si empressés de le tuer ?

— Mais c'est précisément ce qu'il est devenu, n'est-ce pas ? dit Rukka d'une voix basse vibrant d'un grondement à peine contenu. Un belligérant ? Il a conquis les Galras, asservi son peuple, _mon_ peuple. Il a tué ceux qui résistaient et fait des autres des soldats. Il est _exactement_ un de ceux que notre existence nous destine à combattre.

— Mais…

Lealle hésita, faisant le tour de table du regard. Elle semblait s'être tout juste rendu compte que cela avait tourné en sa défaveur. Allura était assise à côté de son père, sombre et silencieuse. Sa semblait au bord des larmes.

Les autres portaient tous un masque de rage, même Alfor. Lealle tressaillit en le voyant.

Avec désespoir, elle se tourna vers Coran, sollicitant son aide.

— C'est notre _ami_ , répéta-t-elle, bien qu'avec moins de conviction. Nous ne savons pas si ce que nous avons entendu est vrai. Nous pouvons toujours régler ça sans violence. _Je t'en prie_ , dit-elle, et Coran en sentit un pincement au cœur.

Mais il avait vu les mêmes enregistrements qu'Alfor. Il savait ce que Zarkon avait fait.

— Je suis désolé, Lealle, dit-il.

Un silence s'éternisa.

Lealle finit par se redresser, raide de douleur et de colère.

— Très bien, fit-elle, toute en fausse courtoisie et ton acerbe qu'elle utilisait face à quelqu'un qui l'avait offensée. Tuez-le, si vous pensez que c'est pour le mieux. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça.

Elle tourna les talons, retirant brusquement son bras quand Alfor fit signe de s'en saisir, et quitta la pièce.

Les autres l'observèrent s'en aller, choqués et attristés. Après un moment, Keturah se leva et se précipita à sa suite.

Alfor s'affala sur son siège, soudainement drainé. Rukka et Sa l'observèrent un instant, la bouche grande ouverte comme si la vue de leur roi, dépassé par la trahison de Zarkon, les avait frappés de plein fouet.

Puis Allura s'avança, attirant l'attention des paladins. Ils se rassemblèrent au bout de la table et reprirent leur conversation au sujet de Zarkon et la meilleure manière de s'en occuper. Vingt minutes passèrent. Coran écouta d'une oreille, son attention revenant légèrement quand Alfor se reprit et rejoignit la discussion. Il savait que c'était nécessaire et pourtant, une partie de lui était d'accord avec Lealle.

Zarkon _était_ leur ami. C'était l'élève de Coran. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, avaient plaisanté ensemble, joué d'innombrables parties d'eshet.

Sa trahison le brûlait, mais Coran ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Keturah entra précipitamment, les joues rouges et l'air essoufflée.

— Lealle, dit-elle, son calme habituel brisé par une vague d'hystérie si intense qu'elle fit aussitôt se lever les autres.

Mais Keturah n'avait de yeux que pour Alfor.

— Elle a disparu.

* * *

Coran trouva Rukka dans le vestiaire, occupée à nettoyer les armures des paladins. Elle ne leva pas les yeux à son arrivée, mais ses gestes ralentirent et ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre son crâne dans un signe de détresse évident, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes.

Pivotant pour inspecter l'armure de Meri, déjà si bien polie qu'elle en brillait, Coran laissa à Rukka un moment pour se ressaisir. Les paladins jaunes étaient toujours forts, mais ils avaient également tendance à trop prendre sur eux-mêmes, et Rukka n'y faisait pas exception.

— Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour me dire que tu as trouvé un plan brillant pour sauver l'univers, murmura Rukka, fixant l'armure de Keturah entre ses mains.

Les épaules de Coran s'affaissèrent et il se tourna vers elle. Rukka était un paladin depuis très longtemps, surtout pour une race à la vie aussi courte que celle des Galras. Sa fourrure grisonnait et la lueur dorée de son regard semblait s'éteindre un peu plus chaque jour.

Avant la trahison de Zarkon, elle avait dit à Coran et au roi Alfor qu'elle souhaitait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre dès que son lion aurait choisi un remplaçant, mais la guerre avait tout changé. C'était déjà difficile d'avoir un nouveau paladin dans les rangs ; en avoir un deuxième ne jouerait qu'en leur défaveur alors que Zarkon semblait avoir le destin de son côté.

Alors Rukka était restée, malgré sa lassitude. Elle avait juré qu'elle mènerait ce combat à bonne fin.

— Je crains que non, dit Coran en se frottant les mains.

Le système de contrôle climatique du château était légèrement déréglé depuis leur dernière grande bataille, mais ils avaient tous de meilleures choses à faire que de trouver la raison pour laquelle il faisait un peu plus froid qu'il ne le devrait.

— En fait, je voulais te parler.

Rukka leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

— Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il y avait une touche de peur dans sa voix, un tremblement soudain de ses mains. Il se souvint que la trahison de Zarkon l'avait particulièrement touchée parce que leurs ennemis portaient le visage de son peuple. La culpabilité s'était incrustée dans ses épaules, une tension s'accroissant chaque jour, poussant Rukka à effectuer corvées et commissions et des millions de tâches qui avaient des airs de punition.

Coran s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle leva brusquement la tête, mais le choc ne dura qu'un instant avant que les larmes ne commencent à monter. Elle essaya de se détourner, un son embarrassé quasiment inaudible lui échappant, mais Coran la prit par le poignet.

— Tu n'as pas à te punir. C'est Zarkon qui nous a trahis, pas les Galras. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Fermant les yeux, Rukka secoua la tête.

— Je voulais sauver mon peuple, murmura-t-elle. Je voulais arrêter Zarkon, mais je ne voulais pas me battre contre eux. Lealle le savait et c'est pour ça que… c'est pour ça qu'elle…

Sa voix faiblit et la gorge de Coran était trop serrée pour remplir le silence qui suivit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armure de Meri. L'armure de Lealle. Coran avait remplacé la plaque dorsale que la dague de Zarkon avait percée, mais parfois, les ombres ressemblaient encore à du sang.

— Lealle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste, dit doucement Coran. Elle voulait sauver ton peuple. Elle voulait sauver Zarkon. Tu ne lui as rien demandé.

Il s'interrompit, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses propres larmes.

— Tu sais que si elle était là, elle te tirerait les oreilles pour penser que tu l'as forcée à faire quoi que ce soit.

Un rire gazouillant échappa à Rukka et elle s'essuya les joues, ses mains laissant des traces huileuses de vernis pour armure sur son visage.

— Elle en serait capable… Elle me manque, Coran.

— Moi aussi.

Rukka regarda ses mains, frissonnant d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

— Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on abandonne ce combat. L'univers dépend de nous. Nous _devons_ nous battre, dans son intérêt si ce n'est le nôtre.

Coran hésita. Il voulait se battre ; ils le voulaient tous. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser tomber, sachant qu'Alfor mourrait avant que Coran et Allura ne reviennent avec une nouvelle génération de paladins. Mais était-ce un choix égoïste ? Les paladins n'en pouvaient plus, tous dépassés qu'ils étaient. Par la culpabilité, la honte, une colère qui menaçait de les détruire de l'intérieur.

Et si Alfor avait raison ? Et si ce dont ils avaient besoin, ce dont ils avaient tous besoin, les paladins comme le reste de l'univers, c'était une nouvelle équipe, libres du fardeau des erreurs passées ? Ils auraient besoin de temps pour s'entraîner et cela voudrait dire laisser libre cours à la souffrance, mais l'alternative n'était pas mieux : quatre personnes brisées et endeuillées, se jetant dans la gueule du lion dans une vaine tentative de se sentir utiles…

Souriant tristement, Coran tapota le dos de Rukka.

— Zarkon doit être arrêté, dit-il.

Si Rukka remarqua que Coran ne revendiquait plus ce droit pour cette génération, elle n'en dit rien. Coran se leva, se forçant à adopter un ton plus joyeux.

— Essaie de te reposer un peu, hein, paladin de la terre ? Te tuer à la tâche ne fera de bien à personne.

Elle hocha la tête et Coran quitta le vestiaire. Il avait offert autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait, alors que son cœur était lui-même tiraillé. C'était un geste pitoyable, mais l'univers était à court d'optimisme. Coran allait devoir trouver un moyen d'accepter sa voie avant de pouvoir mener qui que ce soit dans ce périple misérable.


End file.
